WaterHoles (2019)
''WaterHoles ''is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Dark Moon Animation DMA and distributed by Splash Entertainment, Lionsgate and Paramount Pictures. It was written by John J. Strauss, Guy Ritche and Bo Welch. It features the voices of Louis C.K., Rosemary Aburrow, Tom Kenny, Oliver Muirhead, Steven Blum, Ashton Kutcher, Jackie Chan, Kate McKinnon and Brain Kimmet. In the film, where a male African lion named Noil and his animal friends-Timothy the meerkat, Bertie the warthog, Gill the kola, Snappy the crocodile, Hissy the snake, Lexy the giraffe and Dunk the elephant-escape from the Central Park Zoo in New York City. They accidently stowaway ship to Africa. The zoo animals discover the watering hole had dried up and more human tourists are filling the Savanna. Noil and his friends find a lack of water in a luxury resort owned by a man named Mr. Antile. Mina, Antile's 12-year-old daughter, helps Noil and his friends save Africa by talking to the animals. WaterHoles ''premiered on December 20, 2019, in Los Angles and was theatrically released in United States on December 21, 2019, in 3D and 2D. '''Cast:' * Louis C.K. as Noil, a male African lion, the leader of the Central Park Zoo, but becomes a king at the end of the movie. * Rosemary Aburrow as Mina Robins, a young twelve-year-old girl, who is kind, intelligent and loves animals. She can also talk to animals. * Tom Kenny as Timothy, a small, cranky and funny meerkat, who is frightened, but courageous. * Oliver Muirhead as Bertie, a fun-loving warthog with a deep, croaky voice. * Steven Blum as Hissy, a green friendly anaconda. * Ashton Kutcher as Gill, a energetic wise-cracking Koala. * Jackie Chan as Snappy, a large, fast-talking crocodile with an American accent. * Kate McKinnon as Lexy, an insecure and self-doubting giraffe and Dunk's love interest. * Brain Kimmet as Dunk, a huge, clumsy, cowardly but powerful and strong elephant who has a giant love crush on Lexy. * Idris Elba as Hilk the Hunter, an evil poacher who works for his uncle back in the 90s and would do anything to kill Noil and his friends. * Rodrigo Santoro as Mr. Antile, a businessman of the hotel. He gets arrested when he did not noticed that he is destroying the African wildlife. * Andy Serkis as Sparky, a little white angry, loud-mothed rabbit. * Benjamin Bratt as Tiny, a massive black gorilla who is part of Sparky's team. * Alec Baldwin as Bob, a dim-witted walrus who is part Sparky's of team. * Charlie Day as Debark Ricky, a cormorant with a Spanish-accent. He is also part of Sparky's team. * Frank Welker as Oscar, a mighty bison who is part of Sparky's team. Oscar does not speak but snorts and huffs. * Kevin Heart as Walter, a black and white honey badger who is part of Sparky's team. * Albert Brooks as Slime-ball, a purple octopus who is part of Sparky's team. * Ed Helms and Danny DeVito as Rico and Monty, two scary lizards who are part of Sparky's team. * Michael Keaton as Larry, a slender brown man and black curly hair, one of Hilk's henchmen. * Tracy Morgan as Dimo, an over-weight man, Larry's assistant and one of Hilk's henchmen. Category:Comedy Category:Films about animals Category:Splash Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Lionsgate Category:Films about Lions Category:Science fiction Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy films